


somebody she used to know

by bugheadxhearteyes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Reunion, Sad Ending, Time Jump, bughead - Freeform, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadxhearteyes/pseuds/bugheadxhearteyes
Summary: thank you for reading! in case you wonder, i changed the ending, because after a couple of people pointed me this being too corny and ooc, i decided to delete the last paragraph. Sometimes not too much is better. Hope you enjoyed :*
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews but it's not barchie fic, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	somebody she used to know

Betty Cooper woke up when the sound of garden sprinklers turning themselves filled the bedroom. Archie was already gone to work - and even if he wasn't, they wouldn't probably talk anyways. Betty got up on her elbows and looked at the window - knowing another hot, summer day was coming in Riverdale. Another day she will spend at this house, alone, as the community center will require a more time from Archie again. As she realised - they haven't talked to each other for 2 days or maybe more? And to be honest Betty didn't mind. In a year they spent in the marriage, she realised what she knew since they started it. That it was wrong. That she was never happy with him. But as she guessed - nothing could fix it. 

She got out of bed and as always got annoyed by Archie's socks lying on the floor. As she came downstairs, the unwashed dishes and empty beer bottle stayed on the table. Of course Archie couldn't waste 5 minutes yesterday to wash the dishes or at least trash the bottle. Betty intented to clean it at first, but before she've done it, she heard a knock and went to open the door, seeing a postman standing. 

'Mrs Elizabeth Cooper?' he asked, holding a average size package. Betty looked at him with suprised look. She didn't order anything, and if Archie did, it would be on his name. 

'Well, yes' she said, when postman handed her a pen to sign. 'It came all this way from New York' he said, smiling and handing her package. Betty smiled back. 

'Have a nice day' she said and closed the door. She looked at the package and saw the adress it was sent from - apparentaly it was some publishing house's dwelling in Manhattan. Her name and adress was put on the package, and when she opened it, she saw no note, just a book. 

'The Boy in the River' said the cover. Betty immediately felt tears in her eyes. She knew who the writer was. Above the title was his name - Jughead FP. Jones III. She smiled seeing he used both of his names in offical cases. She opened the book, touching the pages, wondering if they were touched by him. A man she hasn't seen in 7 years. 

'Sometimes the ship won't swim  
If it's anchor keeps it by the bed  
Sometimes the love we hold  
Needs to be let free  
Just like a ship  
And let us go'

If Betty didn't ment to cry, she couldn't help herself now. Many times Jughead called her his anchor - and this was obviously an analogy to their story. And how it all ended, or - how she destroyed it. She turned the page and saw a couple of notes and dedications from Jughead himself. 

'First of all, to my fantastic crew, my operation director and main publisher for having faith in my story'

'To my best friends for loving me more than I deserve'

The tear that left Betty's eye flew down on the paper. 

'To Toni for bringing me back to life after I drowned'

Betty nooded her head and reminded herself of a strong slap on the face she got from Toni after the whole situaction came out. 

'To Veronica for giving me hope and never refuse another drink'

Mention of Veronica made Betty's tears stronger. 

'To my dad and my sister. The people who made me write, which I'll be forever grateful for'  
And to everyone, who made my life better. You know who you are'

'Love, Jughead'

Betty smiled and looked down, as she spied a addictional, handwriting dedication. 

' And finally, to you, Betty Cooper.  
For letting me go, so I could understand love again. Thank you so much.'

The whole page got wet from Betty's tears. Since the beginning, she knew how strong she hurt Jughead. But as with this, she realised how much she still loved him. How she never truly loved Archie. How much she would want to let go with him, this stupid house, the town she always wanted to escape from. She put the book away and covered her face in her hands. 

'I love you, Jughead Jones' she whispered, before making the biggest decision she ever did in her life. 

***  
3 months later

For a girl who grew up in small town, New York was extremely overwhealming. Even though Betty was alone, she didn't find it that hard since she didn't have many friends back in Riverdale. She moved to the city 2 weeks ago and she was starting to understand why people loved it. She rented a small apartment in Brooklyn from a money she had saved before marrying Archie, when she was still working. She felt so happy for having her own apartment and was finally feeling like she gets her life together. Her savings were enough for her to pay for the food and bills for one month and that's why she was so hardly trying to get a job, sending her CV wherever she could, hoping that this couple years of Yale will replace her lack of experience. 

Betty loved New York, especially the Brooklyn she got to live. Her daily routine was watching a Mahnattan lights from Brooklyn Heights Promenade. It was rare moments she felt perfectly happy. Well, almost perfectly. 

8th of August was one of the nights Betty went to explore the Big Apple's night life. However, as Betty wasn't that out going person, she ended up alone in a nice bar at Manhattan, with a way too expensive drink in front of her. The bar was filled with people but none of them seemed to be alone as well. Betty sighted and took the cherry from drink in her hands. She was sitting near the windows that showed the life on the street. And that was the moment she saw him. 

The couple were walking out of (as Betty imagined) really good and really expensive Italian restaurant. He was with beautiful brunette with a really pretty smile she made as he told her something to her ear.  
They were holding hands as he walked her to the taxi near by. Before she went on, he kissed her passionately and stroked her hair. Betty felt the cherry being squashed in her hands, as she observed them kissing. 

'Do you need a tissue maybe, m'am?' bartender asked, seeing a bloody coloring juice on Betty's hand. 

'Oh, yes, please ' she said, took a tissue from a man, and cleaned her hand. As she looked at the street, the couple was gone. She sighted and looked at her drink again, wanting nothing more but just to go home, sneak into the pillows and cry. She sighted and take a sip of her drink, closing her eyes. 

'Betty Cooper'

She heard her name, said by amazed voice. She turned around and couldn't believe her eyes - a handsome, young man, dressed in best suit, his dark brown curls (beanieless, thank god) let over his head. His body being definitely different since she saw him for the last time - he didn't have abs, like Archie, but this perfect, musculated body, seriously attractive. 

'Jughead Jones' she whispered, watching all over his figure. 'Jughead Jones' she said his name again, relishing every letter, feeling the happiest she felt since literally 7 years. 

Jughead smiled and approached her table, sitting at the chair in front of her. 

'What are you doing here? Visiting New York?' he asked, still not being able to believe he saw her. It's been 7 long years and so many things have changed. She was a young woman now, finally, as Jughead thought, gave up on her ponytail, in quite short dress. For a split of a second he thought how hot her body looked, but quickly got himself together. It's been 7 years. He feels nothing now, he grew up from this love. 

'Umm Jughead? Are you listening?' Betty caught him by staring at her, while she was talking. 

'Ugh, sorry, can you repeat?' he smiled with apologising look. 

'I was telling you I live in New York now.'

Jughead looked at her suspiciously. 

'How so? Did Archie got a job in city or something?' he asked, trying to not show his irony and annoyance. But still the one thought of his ex best friend name made his blood boil. He still didn't forgive Archie for everything he did to him. 

'Ha - ha' Betty said, giving him annoyed look. 'As a matter of fact, no. You see, we, ehm... Divorced, a couple of months ago.' 

Jughead's jaw dropped. 

'Wow' he wistled, and took a sip of a drink he the bartender just brought him. 'Mind telling me what happened? Did he maybe... Let's think... Cheat?' he smiled, before regretting his words. He said it as a joke, but didn't expect seeing a tears in Betty's eyes. She tried to hide them, but even now he knew her too well. 

She laughted slightly. 'No... We were just both young and stupid when we got married. I think we should've wait... I don't know. But I feel free now. Finally. ' she smiled to him. 

Her smile was as beautiful as he remember. 

The awkward silence appreared between them. 

'I got your book, by the way. It was incredible, really. Iowa really improved your style, not changing it that much.'

'It sells very good and I'm really glad people like it. Your copy' he said, looking in her eyes. 'Was the first one I got' 

Betty nooded. 'And... Do you, like, have anyone? You know, an inspiration for your books?'

Jughead laughted. 

'Oh, yes. Her name is Lily. We've been dating for a couple of months now. '

'Congrats' Betty smiled, nooding her head. 'I can tell she has a good impact on you. You're not the same teen boy who kissed me in my room for the first time'. 

Jughead grinned and took a sip from his drink. 

'How's Veronica, by the way? Living in New York?' 

'Oh, well, I wouldn't say so. I mean, she does, but lately she's mostly in LA. Her fiancé lives there. I'm very happy for them, because I remember that Adam was the first person she was with after... Well, after things with Archie ended. He really helped her get throught all of this pain... Betty...' he hesitated, looking away. 'I, uhm, I just wanted to say that... I forgive you. This kiss with Archie, at the end of senior year.'

Betty looked in his eyes. 

'Thank you, Jughead.' she whispered, loud enough for him to hear her. They've been staring at each other, ignoring the loud group at the other table, for a one, little moment letting themselves feel like an old times. Like this busy bar was Pop's, the drinks in front of them were milkshakes and they both being a strong couple and discussing newest town's mystery. And the truth was - they both missed it. Everything. 

'How about we get outta here?

'I'm in'

They both ended up near the Brooklyn Heights Promendade, staring at the bright lights of Manhattan. Walking around, in silence. Not saying any word after exiting the bar. 

'Do you miss it? Those things?' Betty asked, as she sat on the empty bench. Jughead next to her. 

'What things?'

'You know what things' she answered quietly. 

Jughead didn't look at her, still staring at the buildings. 

'I'd lie if I said I don't.'

'Me too.'

'Do you sometimes think of a life we could have? Together?' Jughead asked. 

Betty looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

'I do. I did since this kiss with Archie happened. It's the thing I regret the most in my life. The worst mistake I made.'

'Probably as much as I regret leaving you'

Betty couldn't believe her ears. She turned her head and looked at Jughead, who, apparently, also had tears in his eyes. The mild wind was going through his hair. 

'I'm sorry' she said, feeling her voice crack. 'I'm so sorry, Jughead.'

He finally looked at her. And then Betty realised - he still loved her. After 7 long years, after she cheated on him and married his best friend, after he graduated, after found a partner himself - he still loved her. He still did. And she loved him. 

'What a cruel word' the boy thought, waving a goodbye to the love of his life. 'Where two people in love - no matter how madly - can't be together. What a cruel world'' Betty whispered the ending words of Jughead's book. The man looked at her, tears running his cheeks. 

And no, there wasn't a kiss between them. There wasn't an enormous reunion, wild night afterwards or a loud break up with Lily. 

There was a handshake, though. 

Standing by the Brooklyn Bridge, when the time of goodbye has come. A handshake, nothing more. If there was, they wouldn't stop. But they both felt, how deeply they wanted to be together, they couldn't.  
They just couldn't.  
Betty watched him leave for the last time. Letting the man she loved go, over again. Him not turning around. Her trying to stop the tears. Finally turning around, taking a deep breath, calming herself.  
Accepting the fact that the only man she ever loved was gone. 

And now, he was just somebody she used to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! in case you wonder, i changed the ending, because after a couple of people pointed me this being too corny and ooc, i decided to leave it. Sometimes not too much is better. Hope you enjoyed :*

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! in case you wonder, i changed the ending, because after a couple of people pointed me this being too corny and ooc, i decided to delete the last paragraph. Sometimes not too much is better. Hope you enjoyed :*


End file.
